A Love forever
by Bunnybear
Summary: Edward finally decides to change Bella, and their love only flourishes after that. This story begins after Eclipse and will contain spoilers from all three books. This is my first fanfiction that I've ever written, please tell me what you think. R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This story is merely my own twist on the plot created by Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1:

Bella's POV

I got home and listened to my phone messages. When I got to the third message, my heart froze. A velvet voice I knew only too well sang out of Charlie's answering machine.

"Bella dear, I'm going to be out hunting all night, so I won't be able to visit tonight. But I'll be over bright and early tomorrow; we have a surprise for you." He cackled his evil, yet still melodic laugh, and then the message was over. I hastily deleted the message before Charlie could come home and listen to it.

How could he leave a message like that?! I thought to myself. What if Charlie had come home before me? He could have figured out that the Cullens were more than mere humans, they were vampires. I sighed and rolled my eyes, Alice had probably tipped Edward off that I would get to the message before Charlie. Sometimes I had to thank God for her little 'gift'.

I ran up the stairs to put down my book bag and grab my very favorite cd. If I really wasn't going to be able to see my Edward until tomorrow I at least needed something of his with me. I carefully walked down the stairs into the living room, Edward certainly wouldn't be happy with me if he came back and I had managed to put myself in the emergency room, again. (Obviously he would be the first one to know because Carlisle would probably be taking care of me.) I smiled to myself as I put the disk into the CD player and the speakers softly played my personal lullaby.

I attempted to dance into the kitchen like Alice, without success, but at least this time I only ran into one wall and tripped a grand total of four times. I bustled around the kitchen preparing meatloaf for Charlie, who was due home any minute. It was my third time this week to attempt this recipe. I just couldn't seem to get the right blend of spices. (Then again the recipe had been given to me by Esme, the best vampire cook I've ever met.) Thankfully I'd had much more time than usual to work on my cooking now that I'd graduated and only had work and Edward to occupy my time. (Jacob, unfortunately, was still refusing to speak to me.)

I heard the door unlock and open, "Bella?" Charlie called.

"In the kitchen Dad. How's meatloaf sound for dinner tonight?"

Charlie gaped at me, "Again? Haven't we already had this three times this week?"

"Yes, but I can't get it to taste right, and it's really been bugging me."

Charlie chuckled and put his arm around my slightly tense shoulders.

"Bells, it already tastes amazing. You can't always achieve perfection." He laughed again and headed into the living room, to watch the game, I assumed. My music ended in the middle of a song I recognized as Esme's song, only to be replaced, moments later, with the sounds of a baseball game. Charlie was so predictable.

When I had finished preparing the meatloaf I put it in the oven and went upstairs to fins something to do. If I wasn't already used to randomly finding people in my room, I would have screamed when I opened my door. Instead I simply said, "Hey Alice! What are you doing here?"

She smiled, "Just stopped by to say hi."

"You know you can just come to the front door, you don't have a curfew like Edward does. You may come and go as you please."

"I know but I can't stay. I just came to bring you this." She held up a gorgeous midnight blue satin dress.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's this for

"What's this for?" I asked confoundedly stroking the soft, paper-thin fabric.

"Do you like it?" She inquired eagerly.

"Of course! It's beautiful, but why?"

Alice smiled secretively, "You'll find out."

I put my hands on my hips and pouted. Alice laughed quietly, "That doesn't work on me, only Edward."

"Darn!" I said playfully, "That's not fair!"

"Just wait," She smiled and paused, "A timer just went off, was that yours?"

"Crap! My meatloaf!" I jumped up and dashed out of my room, while Alice chuckled from my doorway.

"Bella! Food's ready!" Charlie called from the couch.

"I know I'm coming!" I hollered down the stairs. "Bye Alice," I whispered to the hidden figure behind me.

After dinner I took a hot shower, taking care to comb every knot out of my hair and put a night mask on my face. I went back to my room and checked my emails. I was totally prepared when I saw a new message from my mother.

_Bella,_

_How are you? Phil and I are doing fine. I'm in love with Florida! It's so nice here. How's Charlie?_

_Have you made anymore decisions about college?_

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Renee_

I replied back, emphasizing that everything was going great in Forks, and asking her to visit me as soon as she could. I smiled slightly knowing that Renee' would never come back to Forks, even for me. I turned off the computer and headed to the bathroom to wash the gunk off of my face.

I cantered back down the stairs and into the living room.

"G'night dad," I said as I grabbed my CD from the stereo.

"You're going to bed already?" He asked surprised. "It's only eight-thirty."

"I know, but I was planning to drive to Seattle tomorrow. You know? It's been a while since I've been into a big city. I miss it, and I wanted to get an early start, so I figured I would just go to bed early."

"Oh," Charlie searched my face with his eyes. "Well, be safe tomorrow. I'm going to go fishing early tomorrow, so I might not be able see you."

"Ok," I leaned down to give him a hug. "Night dad."

My bed was warm and inviting as I slid gratefully under the covers. The light rain against my window was a beautiful compliment to my melodic lullaby. Before I slipped into sleep my thoughts drifted to the velvet voice of my vampire humming my lullaby.

— • — • — • — • —

The next morning I awoke to a slight pressure over my mouth. I tried to scream, but the instant I tried to suck in air I smelled his scent and smiled.

My eyes opened and Edward leaned back to stand over me. The complete darkness of my room surprised me, and my eyes followed the only light that emanated from the red numbers on my alarm clock. I bolted upright, my head spinning.

"Five o'clock!?" I whispered loudly at my boyfriend.

"I told you bright and early," He stated helping me out of bed.

"Early I can see, but bright I do not," I yawned.

"Where'd you put the dress Alice gave you?" For some reason the out-of-the-blue question confused me and woke me up instantly. I knotted my brow.

"Why?"

Edward chuckled and touched my wrinkled forehead. "Don't worry sweetie. I just want to see it. Esme' said it was beautiful."

I relaxed, "Oh, it's in my closet."

He took a step toward my closet then turned back to me. "You ready to leave?"

"What?!" My eyes widened as I felt my rat's nest hair. "Right now? No way!"

"Well, get to work. We only have an hour." I stared open-mouthed, but I grabbed my clothes anyway. Knowing Edward, he was serious. It was one of the quickest showers I had ever taken, but I wanted to be able to blow dry my hair before being dragged off to whatever he had planned.

When I finally wandered back into my room, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Edward," I paused to take in the disarray that my usually clean room was in. "What are you doing?"

Edward appeared in front of me holding a notebook and a pen. "Getting you ready to leave," He motioned to my unmade bed where my old distressed duffel bag sat, almost completely full of clothes.

"Where to exactly?"

"For the time being, my house. After that, you'll just have to wait and see,"

He pushed the notebook and pen into my hands. "Write a note to Charlie. Make up some excuse for being away for more than just the day. You'll probably be gone for about a week."

I gave up asking questions and simply wrote a long note to Charlie about missing some friends back in Phoenix and going to visit them for the week.

The moment I signed my name at the bottom, Edward snatched the paper from me and ran down stairs, presumably into the kitchen.

"Now are you ready?"

I looked around making sure I wasn't missing anything, although I knew I'd be just fine, as long as I had Edward next to me. "Seems like it. How are we getting to the house? Running or driving?"

"I decided to be nice to you," He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Or rather Alice decided it would be nicer for you to sit in a warm car than ride through the pouring rain."

"So, driving. Right?"

"Yes."

"Which one?" I asked with interest.

"My Volvo obviously." He smiled leaning down to kiss me gently.

"Well then, when are we leaving?" I playfully escaped his arms and pranced towards the door. He chuckled and scooped me up easily.

"Right now," He grabbed my duffel bag and gracefully jumped out of the window and landed on the soft ground below. "Cover your face, it's raining pretty hard," I snuggled closer to his cold body and hid my face in his chest.

He trotted to the silver car in the driveway and placed me carefully in the passenger's seat. "Take a nap sweetheart, we'll be there before you know it." Not needing anymore persuading, I closed my eyes and drifted off into pleasant dreams of dancing beauties.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to 4 pearly white faces staring down at me

I awoke to four pearly white faces staring down at me.

"Aha! Snow White awakens." The biggest one exclaimed.

As my eyes adjusted to the too-bright lighting, I took in my surroundings.

"Edward," I asked looking up at my angel. "where are we?"

"We're in the airport sweetie."

"I thought we were going to your house?"

"We did," They all chuckled at some joke that was unknown to me. "you slept the entire time we were there."

"Oh…Wait! Why are we in an airport?"

"It's a surprise, remember?"

I sighed; obviously I wasn't going to be able to get anything out of him. I yawned, rubbed my eyes, and then almost absentmindedly looked down at myself.

I gasped.

"I'm still in my pajamas!?"

"Well, yes. You didn't think I was going to undress you and then dress you again did you?"

"Oh, well I guess not."

Edward rummaged through a brown leather bag at his side and pulled out a jumble of clothes; he gave them to me.

"Here, why don't you go change in the bathroom."

"Ok." An idea suddenly struck me, if Edward wouldn't tell me where we were going, maybe Alice would. "Hey Alice, do you want to come with me?"

"She won't tell you know."

"How did you – Alice!" I whined. "That's not fair!"

"I can't help it." She said shrugging.

"Fine." I mumbled glaring at her.

"I'm sorry." she pleaded holing her hands up as if she was defending herself.

My glare lessened slightly, but still persisted out of sheer annoyance that came out of not knowing what was going on.

"Let's go change." Alice chimed after a moment of awkward silence. She took my hand and began dancing away, dragging me along at her side. "Be right back." She said to Edward.

Once we were out of sight and earshot of Edward, Emmett and Jasper, Alice turned to me and said,

"You know what I think would get you spirits up?"

"Oh no." I muttered under my breath.

"Shopping!" Her musical tones rang through the area where we stood.

"Do we have to Alice?"

"Yes! Of course! Come on! I see a great little boutique right over there! Let's go!" She put an iron grip on my hand and essentially carried me by the hand into the boutique.

"Alice," I looked incredulously at her and then back down at my ridiculously well clad body. "why did you do this?"

"To get your spirits up!" She said with a smile. "And, you're no in your pajamas anymore are you?"

"No I said grudgingly."

Alice glanced at the brand-new juicy couture watch ticking on her wrist. "Crap! We're gunna be late getting on the plane if we don't hurry. Come on."

"What?" I said as we began walking quickly through the crowded Seattle airport looking for a gate that I didn't know of. I spotted Edward and ran for his open arms. "Edward!" I complained. "Look at what she did to me." I pointed an accusatory finger at Alice.

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ears "I think you look beautiful."

My breath caught in my chest and my heart beat like a war drum. "Th-th-thanks." I stuttered.

"Come on love birds. You're holding up the plane." Emmett yelled at us from the ticket counter. Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me to where Emmett was standing.

"Here's your ticket." Jasper said handing me a slip of paper that I didn't even glance at. "Where's your passport."

"I have it." Edward said before I could respond. "Here you go." He said handing it to me.

I took it looking confused. "Why do I need my passport?"

"He didn't tell you anything?" Emmett said surprised.

"No." I replied.

"We're going to England!" Alice squealed.

Edward said something but it was drowned out by my scream of "ENGLAND?!"


End file.
